Talk:Anguish
I don't know who Mitch is but omg I'm super proud of him for having a body a week ago??? go Mitch go. Hopefully somebody having a body means that this chapter will be completely nice to me and give me not a single bit of heartbreak. :D I know that ain't going to happen but I can dream and live in denial. ;-; I already feel threatened about the condition that Nakata is in, great. D; Lmao rip, Ken can finally have a chance to get to the hall in time but he has a struggle getting up in the first place, literally the most relatable character ever. Oh damn Tomori already moving in for the kill on that subject (purposely bad choice of words lol I'm sorry). Obi-Wan you gonna snap aren't u, boi this aint what Mio would want. D; (I don't think she would anyway lmao idk) "Anything hurting?" "Everything" same Ken same. At least Rai is actually in this chapter tho omg. Sasada's cover for him sounds very suggestive to something going on with that cough lmao remind me not to get her to be my secret buddy. Amaza pls, I don't need dat kind of statement right now lmao. Lmao gdi not even one full chapter before everyone else is like "listen, you ain't good at keeping secrets" Omg we already got the ships going on with Ken and Nakata, I'm here for dis and omg four people cutely protective over Ken, why can't I this lucky??? I swear this is just the typical reading of ur chapters these days, somethings make me like omg this is so iconic and then other things are like gawd why do u do this to me, Nakata should be fine and flirting with Ken, not attacked and missing!!! Oooh, we've got a clue scooby-doo! Ooooh, we've got another clue scooby-doo! OMG WAT WAS THAT A FOURTH WALL BREAK MY BOI, MonoMech favorite character confirmed. Lmao Nakamoto has his priorities in being the cutest one, don't judge him. OOOOOOOOO: wat, Nakata wat u doing attacking my boi Ken, are you already going yandere and trying to kill him so no one else gets him??? I feel like everyone is already going to start splitting off again. It's too early for this we still have a few chapters to go before the end of the act. . ;-; Aww, I'm really really growing to like Sasada recently and I have a very bad feeling that means she will die. Don't do dis to me pls. x.x Oh nu, time for another confusing anxiety driven dream-maybe real life thing that Ken always has in bed! Lets find out what tragedy it is about this time. Why you gotta play with my emotions like that man, the dreams always be fucking me up. Especially this one with all the people casually being there.. . ;-; if it turns out to all be his dreams and then his dreams are the actual reality I would'nt even be mad lmao let them be happy!!! And with that sadness, I've finished yet another chapter and you must know how much I love each of these chapters by now. Anguish is not the type of story I'd read or make the time to read but ever since I started this, I've loved every chapter and all the characters and it's been fantastic and this chapter is no different. Of course that opinion is going to completely change and I'm going to never read Anguish again if something bad happens to Nakata. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Jks I'm interested to find out what MonoMech is doing with her (if anything? maybe its a plot twist and he just wanted to have a tea party with her!) and I'm also interested to see what is going to break things apart soon since, if we're going off the past schedule of things, shit is about to get fucked up in preparation for people to die, maybe??? I'm not ready for anyone else to die though pls, they don't deserve this. . ;-; Also whatever is in that book is really teasing me like urgh, inb4 you don't even reveal what is in the book and it will forever be a mystery that haunts me to my grave!!!